


We have a problem

by Atl111



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atl111/pseuds/Atl111
Summary: Sunny and Bog discover that the Fairy King can only accept one of the two. This will meke them compete against each other to see who is best son-in-law. First fanfic





	We have a problem

Had spent a couple of days since the last time Sunny was out with Dawn. She had been a little busy because soon there would be a big celebration in the kingdom and she had to help organize everything. Both Dawn and Marianne, hadn't had much free time, but Sunny was planning to surprise her no matter if she was busy, after all, he loved her, he wanted to show that he cared about her.

On his way to the palace, Sunny picked up a couple of flowers to make a bouquet, was not to brag, but he considered himself a born craftsman, he had made a couple of garments and artifacts that he believe were pretty decent. Not bad for an elf.

When he arrived at the palace gates began to hear voices coming from one of the windows that were just above it. It sounded like the voice of the king and a guard or attendant maybe. Sunny initially did’nt pay much attention to what they said until they said something that made raise ears and put full attention.

"But sir, we have discussed this many times, you have to choose only one" said person with the King.

"I know, but I told you. My daughters are very stubborn, I can’t choose only one, besides this decision it’s not for me. Both are pleasing and good choices for my daughters" answered the King

"But you are the King," there was silence after his comment

"I guess you're right. Give me time until the night of the party and decide with what I'll stay. "He listened as both were ready to leave the room and then the king spoke again" Uh, and remember nothing to tell Marianne and Dawn about this, I don’t want them to make a scandal "

Sunny was stunned, he did’t think the king was capable of something like that. He was right, that decision was not for him and what was worse is that not even told his own daughters something as delicate as this. Sunny thought to tell them himself, but he could not do that, it’s assumed that no one else knows about this and if he tell the girls they’ll go behind his father and then the king will hate him and he won’t chose him and ...

_"Calm down, Sunny"_ he thought to himself.

He needed help as quickly as possible and could’t think of a better person. It seems that he would see Dawn another day.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunny sat waiting for nearly two hours under a tree. Himself had gone to the Dark Forest but honestly did’t much venture despite knowing and also the sun was hiding.

Finally he saw a shadow peering through the bushes and it was precisely who had been waiting for. The Bog King.

"Where were you? I was waiting for long " chided Sunny rising from the rock on which sat" The message was urgent! We have serious problems "

"Wowowow, relax. You know perfectly that my messaging system is not exactly the most accurate. Besides, how bad can it be? " replied Bog leaning next to the tree that was next to him and without looking at Sunny.

"The King is only going to choose one of us," said Sunny irritated by the indifference of Bog to the situation. Bog immediately rolled his eyes toward the direction where the elf was.

"What do you mean?" He replied quite puzzled.

"I mean that the father of Dawn and Marianne, the Fairy King, can have only one of the two like son-in-law"

"That's ridiculous. Where did you hear that?" Said Bog still incredulous.

"This afternoon I went to visit Dawn and I heard the King talking to someone. He said that he likes both of us but he can only choose one. The night of the party he will decide who will remove "

"The Fairy King really said that?"

"I swear!" Said the elf.

Bog started walking back and forth, the situation was beginning to stress him out. Finally he stopped "And what do the girls say about this?"

"They have no idea. We can’t tell because if we do their father will not want either of us "Sunny said already quite stressed, putting his hands on his head, pressing.

"This is bad, very bad" Bog was walking back and forth, but now biting his nails.

"What are we going to do?" Sunny sobbed sitting on a stone.

"I think you mean “what are you going to do” ..." Bog nor gesture did not change direction, but it made him see Sunny turn around confused.

"What?" Sunny stared at him more seriously.

"I mean, we both know that Dagda will choose me" Bog said with great confidence.

"Why are you so sure?" Now Sunny had risen from the stone.

"First, I am a king, I'm obviously the best candidate to be his favorite son-in-law. And secondly, Marianne is the crown princess and what better to start his reign with a King of the neighboring kingdom. Simple political expediency "

"Yes, but ..." He was trying to plan well his play "You kidnaped Dawn, obviously the king still must hold a grudge for that. Also, I must remind you that I have met the royal family for many years and I know them better than you, therefore, the king trusts me more than you "

"Take care what you say elf. I like Dawn and if it were’t for her I would beat right now "Bog began to stoop to threaten" But suppose you'll be beat when you see Dagda prefer more to me than you "

"Uh, Uh, so this is war, eh?"

Bog wanted to continue the discussion, but it was quite fun to see how Sunny still had hopes, so he chose the side of the competition.

"It's war ..." he said as he stretched his hand with a wicked smile. Sunny understood his game immediately.

"May the best boyfriend win..." they shook his hand and so the deal was closed. Both compete to earn the appreciation of the Fairy King.

 

* * *

 

 

For days they had been fighting among them indirectly. While Sunny was carrying baskets scented soaps to the Fairy King, Bog was trying to live longer, flowing conversations with him to know him better. Sunny then started using the Bog’s strategy  and Bog of Sunny’s.

Every time one of them was successful in something he bragged to his opponent. This competition had brought up a mutual hatred between Bog and Sunny. Marianne and Dawn had noticed that the boys had been behaving differently since they had been more attentive to his father. The truth, did’t care much and also themselves received extra attention.

Finally, the big night had come, Bog and Sunny were more tense than ever, the decision to take the king would affect their lives forever. Both were very attentive all night to pamper the king who obviously liked so much attention.

Bog arrived at the palace of fairies where would be the big event. Long fairies in the palace because they had become accustomed to his presence there, he always went to see Marianne and it would be strange not recognize him. As he entered he could’t move easily through the crowd, there were too many fairies and elves everywhere. He sought Marianne with his eyes until he finally found her. He was wearing a beautiful green light colored dress, it was long sleeved, but bare shoulder; it had little details of golden color in various forms, but most seemed flowers.

"I'm glad you finally came" Marianne ran to hug him and then kiss him.

"Well, I could’t miss this festival for nothing," he replied fondly, but his intentions to be at that party were obviously other.

"Boggy" he could hear a squeaky voice coming from somewhere. Obviously it was Dawn who flew to hug him as she saw it.

"Bog ..." corrected the goblin who then looked good to the two sisters "are you both wearing the same dress?

"Yes, Dad thought it would be cute for the occasion," said the blonde spinning modeling her dress.

"By the way where is your father?" Bog thought it was quite convenient.

 "I don’t know, probably is with Sunny, he has’t taken off from dad´s side since he joining the party" Dawn said.

"I thought Sunny was with you" he asked her younger sister Marianne. Dawn thought for a moment.

"Oh, now I remember. Sunny is in the library, said we had a surprise or something, "said Dawn somewhat confused.

Something inside Bog exploded, he knew that whatever was preparing the elf was done to make Bog lose the competition and he was not going to let happen weight, he loved Marianne too much to let her go so easy.

All this was making Bog enter into total paranoia.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bog entered the library could’t believe what he was seeing. It was something really extraordinary and it really was something that never had happened. It was nothing more and nothing less than a giant statue of The Fairy King carved in stone. For first time in days, Bog thought he could actually lose.

"What's all this?" He asked as he began to approach. Sunny was at top polishing few final details. He slid down when Bog started talking to him.

"You like? I thought it would be a nice touch for the King "replied the elf mockingly" After all, we both know that he prefer to me "

"It's not fair. You're cheating "Bog started to say quite angry.

"Cheating?" Sunny was already offended "You were the one who started this madness. I'm just doing the best I can, "he polished part of the statue to see his reflection and mock Bog" Also, we never got rules "

"Yes, I know, but ..." Bog did not know what to do, I was so very desperate enough to think he did the first thing that came to mind, so hit the statue causing it to crack.

"Hey!" Sunny complained about the damage he had done to his "gift"

"Never got rules" Bog said with a defiant smile.

Sunny doesn’t tolerate more, Bog had crossed the line and he knew it. They both stared into his eyes and knew that the real war had just begun.

Bog tried to give another blow to the statue, but this time Sunny avoided it and started fighting. Both blows avoided each other, while Bog was a good warrior, Sunny was very quick and agile. They began to chase around the room until finally Sunny could hit Bog in the face which made him fall and collided with one of the booksellers and this caused a domino effect causing all booksellers fall to reach the statue which also fell causing a loud bang that was heard throughout the palace.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you hear that?" asked Marianne worried.

"I think it came from the library," said the fairy King.

"Sunny is in the library!" Dawn said worriedly.

The three ran quickly by going to the library and as they opened the doors could not believe what they found. Everything was a mess, there were books scattered everywhere and in the center were Sunny and Bog. They were both sitting on a pile of rubble that appeared to have been a statue. Bog was strangling Sunny with one arm while he pulled a Bog’s ear and bitting the arm that was choking him.

"What is happening here?" Demanded to know the fairy King.

Sunny and Bog immediately got up and started to stammer what had happened at the same time and didn’t understand what they said.

"One at a time ... tell us what happened?" Marianne said.

"It was his fault, he ..." Bog started to say but was interrupted by Sunny.

"My fault? It was you who broke the statue. I only…"

"If you hadn’t been obsessed with winning ..."

They had begun again to discuss and could’t understand anything they were saying.

"Stop, stop, stop ..." Dawn interrupted "A statue?

"And to win exactly waht?" asked Marianne.

Both boys turned to look with pity until one of them replied.

"We wanted to prove who was the best son-in-law ..." said Bog embarrassed.

"What?" the king asked confused. This time Sunny replied.

"I heard you talking to someone, saying that you could only choose one of us as your son-in-law" Sunny could not see the king's eyes.

"And ... before you make the decision want you to know that we love your daughters," Bog said looking at Marianne

Both boys were waiting for the Fairy King made a decision, but all they got was an outrageous laugh. "That's why all the fuss?" Asked the King, it was followed by another laugh. Bog and Sunny turned to see the princesses in the hope that they knew what was happening, but they were just as confused.

"What's so funny?" Asked Dawn. The Fairy King took a deep breath to calm down.

"What happens is that I’m not going to get rid of either" the king replied calmly. The guys who turned to look puzzled.

"What ?!" asked both at the same time. Sunny took the word "But I heard you say ..."

"Yes, I said that I had to choose just one ... but you never knew a what " now the boys were more confused tan before "My tailor made me two different designs for dresses for my daughters, of whom I had to pick just one "

Their heads had just explode, could’t believe the misunderstanding which had gotten. Bog looked at Sunny with an angry gesture, but at the same time I was tired. Dawn and Marianne started laughing too.

"I guess that will teach you that you should not eavesdropping. His punishment Will be to clean up the mess you did, “said the Fairy King withdrew with a mischievous smile.

"I do think it was a nice touch" Marianne said, smiling at Bog.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in this fandom. I hope you liked it and forgive misspellings.  
> I hope to raise more fics like this.


End file.
